RealidadMierda
by DarthImpulse
Summary: Existe un punto en el que nos podemos sentir libres de cualquier cosa, de cualquier problema y de cualquier situación. Pero Law no. Para este punto, las expectativas son peores que su realidad. KIDLAW (Resubido, reeditado, retodo(?)


—Carajo.

Enojado, aparto el dedo de la lista como si el papel le diera asco.

No paso. Otra vez. Mierda.

Le estaba costando trabajo, mas de lo que esperaba, ¿Pero quién dijo que los exámenes eran fáciles?

"Tú" respondió su subconsciente.

Decepción. Frustración. Auto-Odio. Lo de siempre, nada fuera de lo normal. Todo fuera de su comprensión.

No entendía el 'por qué' de NO tener éxito en su carrera. Hasta donde el sabia, siempre había sido uno de los pocos estudiantes que sobresalían en las materias sin importar cual y que tan difícil fuese, así que -debido a eso-, se confió y cuando llego el momento de dar el paso mas importante para formar su futuro... ¡No logro pasar! ¿Por qué? Le faltaron cinco respuestas correctas. ¡CINCO! Debía de ser una broma. Tenia que serlo...

Pero no.

Claro que su padre se había enojado. Y mucho por no decir que fue comprensivo porque claramente no fue así y eso era muy obvio.

Lo primero que le soltó había sido un discurso sobre: "Es tu vida, tú solo decides que hacer con ella. Así que no me vengas a joder." Aunque, bueno, aquello también podría interpretarse como una irresponsabilidad paternal, más sin embargo, Law ya tenia unos bonitos dieciocho años como para no saber limpiarse los calzones ni mucho menos como para no poder decidir por si mismo. Así que después de eso, sus Corazón lo inscribió en una universidad privada, algo cara pero ajustable a su economía. Su compromiso era aplicarse todo el año porque seria el único en el que estaría ahí -teniendo presente el hecho de que repetiría el examen el año entrante-, debía ser el mejor de lo mejor, sin distracciones y de ser necesario:

Trabajo de medio tiempo.

La gente empezaba a juntarse a su alrededor, pues la gran mayoría -al igual que él- habían echo el examen "simulacro" de segunda vuelta, para ingresar a la Universidad mas demandada del país. Law retrocedía algunos pasos para dejar espacio libre para que el resto de los estudiantes mirara sus resultados, se alejo y se alejo hasta prácticamente quedar fuera del tumulto de gente y ver como poco a poco todos, o más bien, casi todos, después de revisar la dichosa lista, se largaran de ahí con caras mas penosas que la de él. Podría jurar que vio a alguno que otro llorar.

No llegaría a eso. No era tan patético.

Termino de marcharse de ahí, refunfuñando y con el peor mal humor que jamás haya tenido. ¡Y como no tenerlo al saber lo que en casa le esperaba! Empezó con la simulación mental: "Como decirle a sus querido papá que por segunda vez no había pasado la prueba y que ahora no sabia si realmente debería seguir intentando, porque quizá, probablemente, no volvería a pasarlo" Si tan solo no se hubieran informado de esos simulacros...

Putos maestros.

Puta escuela.

Putas notas

Puta vida.

Putos todos.

Tan concentrado estaba ensayando su discurso, que no noto que parecía un loco hablando solo.

—Yo creo que hasta alguien como tú sabe que los amigos imaginaros son para niños ¿no es así?

"Mierda. Mierda. Mierda."

—Perdóname Eustass-ya —se volvió hacia él ajustándose un poco la base de su gorro, levantando la barbilla con aire engreído— No era mi intención quitártelos —tal vez no era uno de sus mejores insultos, pero no tenia lo que se decía las ganas para mejores.

—¡Oh! —el pelirrojo se paro justo a su lado, interpretando una especie de escena dramática con una mano en el pecho, recargando el dorso de la otra sobre su frente, levemente inclinada hacia atrás— ¡Pobre de mi, estoy tan herido!

Trafalgar lo miro y frunció la nariz, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el dialogo contrario—Jodete —contesto sin mucho entusiasmo. La verdad es que no tenia intenciones de seguir "hablando" con el periodo andante, ya que, siendo honestos, él era la última persona con la que quería toparse el día de hoy, mañana, toda la semana, o el mes completo si era posible, pero últimamente, por alguna relativa situación o simple coincidencia, Kid rondaba por los mismos pasillos que él y extrañas eran las ocasiones donde NO se encontraban o si tan si quiera intercambiaban un par de miradas, o bien, gestos de fastidio por parte de Law.

Era raro. Al menos para él.

—Oh vamos —el mas alto paso su brazo por encima de su hombro, el cual aparto cuando Trafalgar le dio un golpe en su costado— ¿Ya tan pronto me mandas a la mierda? Usualmente me insultas por cinco minutos mas antes de que quieras que te compre un sándwich —bromeo fingiendo estar molesto, cubriéndose la lateral por si volvía a ser golpeado.

—No —contesto con el mismo tono glacial— Te dije: "Jodete". Más no: "Puedes irte a donde se te de tú regalada gana, pero antes de eso cómprame ese sándwich de pollo que esta al lado de la dona de chocolate en la vitrina de la cafetería" —carraspeo después de haber dicho lo anterior correteando las palabras— ¿Eres sordo o qué? —le dio la espalda y volvió a caminar por el pasillo—Sabes, olvídalo, mejor así. Me ahorras la molestia de decírtelo.—Sin embargo, despues de un par microsegundos, Law se dio cuenta de que Kid no había captado el punto final de la conversación, si no que había empezado a caminar a la par con él, no a su lado, si no bien atrás, pisándole los talones. Literalmente.

—Deja de hacer eso.

—¿Hacer qué? —pregunto haciéndose el tonto.

—Es suficiente —pero al momento de decirlo tropezó, librando a duras penas una posible caída de hocico. Se le había salido el talón del zapato y ahora caminaba en puntillas. Como siempre, no hacia falta que Eustass hiciera mucho para hacerle enojar y soltar insultos como si fueran flores que regalar; Law se giro para encarar a Kid y decirle unas cuantas verdades que le servirían para descargar toda la tensión que llevaba encima y hasta incluso desaparecer o aumentar su mal humor.

—¡Escúchame maldito idio... -pero el pelirrojo le interrumpió tomándole por debajo del trasero, lo elevo y se lo echo al hombro como si de un costal se tratase.- ¡OYE OYE BAJAME! ¡EUSTASS-YA! —Law pensaba que tener un padre como Rosinante era vergonzoso, de vez en cuando, no siempre obviamente, pero esto... Esto era denigrante. Forcejeo todo lo que pudo, agitando sus pies y golpeando su espalda. Kid le sujeto las piernas para que dejara de patalear, inmovilizándolo casi completamente.

—¿Entonces ya no quieres ese sándwich?

Law no supo que pensar respecto a ello.—Sabes que detesto el pan.

—Pues elige cualquier otra cosa — y juntos se encaminaron hasta la isla mas cercana, donde Trafalgar se resigno a pedir un paquete de galletas con el interior de dulce de leche y un cartón pequeño de jugo de arándano. Y finalmente, por cuestiones gravitacionales, Eustass le dejo tranquilo en el suelo, caminando a su lado sobre la acera, ya en el camino a casa.

—Trafalgar—lo llamo después de haber cruzado un paso de cebra; Law respondió con un pujido sin quitar la vista del empaque que aún no podía abrir.

El pelirrojo suspiro y hablo: —Vas a pasar. No te preocupes.

Jalo tan fuerte las orillas de la bolsa que un par de galletas volaron por unos segundos, estrellándose súbitamente contra el suelo.

—¿Te estas burlando de mi?—pregunto mirando a los pobres dulces bajo sus pies, inclinándose hasta recogerlos a forma de disimular semejante sorpresa. ¿Eustass Kid, dándole animo? No era posible, aquello debía ser una especie de hecho paranormal, de esos que pasan cada mil años después de haberse efectuado con éxito un ritual satánico y sin embargo no recordaba la última vez que intentó hacerle un vudú al otro. Por otra parte, una muuuuuuy aparte, era agradable y extrañamente conmovedor, tanto que su estomago se encogió con brusquedad, haciéndole pensar que lo mejor seria dejar el jugo para después.

—No —le escucho después de haber tirado lo que quedaban de las galletas en el basurero mas cercano— No, mira, talvez ya te lo hayan dicho y muchas veces supongo y si, se que también es raro por el simple echo de venir de mi parte— Trafalgar enarco la ceja con un deje de sarcasmo—Supongo que, como cualquier otra persona que pasa por una etapa donde debe dar lo máximo de si para enfrentar "algo" que determinara su futuro, mucha gente comienza a darle "ánimos", por así decirlo, para que logre lo que quiere, aunque bueno, en realidad les importe un carajo tu vida ya que ellos ya tienen sus propios problemas pero de igual manera lo hacen por mera cortesía o porque esperan que les hagas lo mismo en un futuro cercano.

—Todo un poeta Eustass-ya —murmuro apenas.

—Se le llama realidad, mi querido 'Wattson' — Law sonrió por lo bajo, pasando inadvertido— Pero enserio, eres... Ahg, nose. Eres la persona más dedicada que conozco, y cuando me entere de que fallaste en algo así... Aun no lo entiendo del todo, pero se que puedes hacerlo y lo admitiré por esta vez, pero TÚ puedes ser mejor que cualquiera. Hasta para mandar a la mierda eres bueno.

"Oh.."

Nunca creyó que el tulipán en llamas pudiera demostrar un poco de empatía por los demás o por cualquier otra cosa que pudiera arrastrarse, siendo notable mente singular en su caso, ya que, para ser exactos, su relación no abarcaba "palmaditas en la espalada" como se supone que debería ser. Un tiro de dedo a lo mucho se consideraba suficiente cariño.

—Se que estas harto de escucharlo por el simple hecho de ser repetitivo —Law no supo si se debía al constante deterioro de las capas atmosféricas o si la presión del aire era demasiado baja en aquella zona, por que no importaba que tanto pudiese inhalar, el oxigeno nunca llegaría a sus pulmones y seguramente moriría por la inminente agonía de olvidar respirar— Honestamente no encuentro otra cosa mas que decir —Kid giro en una esquina y ahora atravesaban por el interior de un parque— No soy muy original —complemento al fin.

Normalmente, si Law hubiese detectado una posible y mísera pista de ironía en sus palabras, se hubiera pensado mejor lo que iba a decir— Ya veo...—lo habría hecho, si hubiese sido así y que sin embargo fue sincero, estimulante, empático; tan jodidamente amable y considerado que... que...

—¿Trafalgar? —que simplemente, dolía.

—Esta bien. Es lo mejor que me han dicho.


End file.
